yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Canterlot
Quest for Canterlot is the first movie in Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends must seek out The Warriors of Virtue, Yun, the Warrior of Water (Virtue of Benevolence), Lai, the Warrior of Wood (Virtue of Order), Yee, the Warrior of Metal (Virtue of Righteousness), Tsun, the Warrior of Earth (Virtue of Loyalty) and Chi, the Warrior of Fire (Virtue of Wisdom) as they'll use the Forces of Nature to save Canterlot from the wrath of Shen, Kai the Collector and Tai Lung with a help from their new friends, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Hurricane Cloud's cousin, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line. Plot The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream The film opens with Shifu dreaming while focusing his inner peace, He dreamed of Tai Lung's return along with Shen and Kai the Collector. Then he woke up, It was only an illusion as he looked up at Skylands and Equestria. Meanwhile, Johnson and Hermione was getting the Polar Express and Hogwarts Express ready to head for Skylands ring their daughter, Jennifer, Hooves, Moon Dancer and Caramal's daughter, Moon Shoes, Silver Shill and Coco Pommel's daughter, Silver Fashion, Thunderlane and Midnight Storm's son, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Storm, Rumble, Scootaloo, Soarin and Spitfire's nephew and Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Hurricane Cloud's cousin, Thunder Storm, Fancypants and Fleur De Lis' son, Dollar Fancy, Stellar Eclipse and Night Lark's daughter, Midnight Eclipse and Dr. Hooves and Sassy Saddle's son, Time Line. That way, They'll become a part of Pincess Yuna's alliance because Ford Pines chose them. Meanwhile at Skylands, Princess Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 for something more to discover when some new friends arrived. Shen, Kai and Tai Lung are Back/The Mane Council Meanwhile, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai . They plan to steal the Journals to , . Back in Skylands, Yuna and her friends showed their Journals to their new friends . Then, . Yuna . The Dark Masters captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council Doc Brown and Ford's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Diamond Four more Diamonds to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past Meeting Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council/Avoiding Booby Traps In the Forest/The Next Three Diamonds Through the Water Falls/The Last Diamond is found One Epic Train Chase/Opening the Portal to Tartarus and free Bill Cipher The Final Battle/Five Elemental Virtues Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart vs Bill, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung Canterlot is saved/Shifu's back Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning Trivia *This movie is a mixture of Quest for Camelot and Doogal. *This movie takes place after The Great Skylands Rescue. *This is how Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line makes their debuts. *The Warriors of Virtue became Jennifer's Guardians in the end of this movie. *La Muerte served as the narrator. *The Minion Trio (Kevin, Stuart and Bob) are revealed to be Dollar Fancy's Minion Pals after their rescue from Kai the Collector. Songs #'Universal Fanfare' - The Minions #Music Score - Main Titles (from Doogal) #'Magic' - Pilot #'United We Stand' - Skylanders # # #Music Score - Train's Back (from Doogal) # # # # # Scenes #The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream #Shen, Kai and Tai Lung are Back/The Mane Council #The Dark Masters captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council #Doc Brown and Ford's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five #Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help #Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Diamond #Four more Diamonds to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past #Meeting Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council/Avoiding Booby Traps #In the Forest/The Next Three Diamonds #Through the Water Falls/The Last Diamond is found #One Epic Train Chase/Opening the Portal to Tartarus and free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family #The Final Battle/Five Elemental Virtues #Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart vs Bill, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung #Canterlot is saved/Shifu's back #Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225